The present invention relates to methods, materials, and devices to be used in providing for living beings magnetic treatments for influencing tissue.
As is well known, many individuals are troubled by the fact that parts of their bodies are not sufficiently attractive, symmetrical or physically functional. For example, patients are often disturbed by the feature damage resulting from accidents while male individuals are in many cases disturbed by the fact that the penis is too small. Also, in some cases individuals suffer from incontinence because of an incapability of controlling the urethra or anal canal. In addition, many male individuals suffer from an incapability of achieving satisfactory sexual intercourse, primarily because of an inability to achieve and maintain a satisfactory penile erection.
Many attempts have been made to solve problems of the above type. Thus, for example, it is known to introduce into the tissue quantities of a substance such as silicone, in order to enlarge tissue, but this solution to the problem of enlarging portions of body tissue is highly unsatisfactory since it results only in maintaining in the interior of the living being a quantity of a foreign substance which is uncontrollable in form and undesirable because of potential migration and difficulty in situating the substance at a desired location.
Procedures such as introducing a foreign substance into the body of a living being have been used in connection with relief of incontinence, but up to the present time no satisfactory solution has been provided for this problem, because of the difficulty of defining the configuration of the injected materials and the unstable nature of the implant form and shape.
In addition, in connection with rigid penile implants, while various procedures and devices have been used particularly in connection with simulating penile erection, up to the present time all of the known procedures have proved to be less than satisfactory because of radical alteration of natural conditions.